


it's only natural that i'm so affected- tłumaczenie

by styloveyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Jealous Harry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, Vibrators
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styloveyou/pseuds/styloveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest wina Louisa,ale Harry czuję potrzebę upomnienia go po raz kolejny. Zdarza się to często,kiedy fan,dziennikarz albo Eleanor stoją zbyt blisko,a Harry nie może dokładnie powiedzieć światu do kogo należy Louis.</p><p>Lub:</p><p>Harry nie lubi sposobu w jaki pokręcony francuski fotograf dotyka Louisa,nawet jeśli jest to tylko udawane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only natural that i'm so affected- tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's only natural that i'm so affected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502876) by [wreckingtomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson). 



> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie,więc nie zjedzcie mnie proszę.  
> Tumblr: driverlou.tumblr.com

Harry lubi tego rodzaju sesje. Postać Girolla jest tak dziwna i ekscentryczna,ale fotograf jest dynamiczny i świetnie wykonuję swoją pracę. Harry zapamiętuję w głowie,aby omówić z nim kwestię jego czerwonej bandany.

Jest w dobrym nastroju, siedzi na skrzyni,na której najprawdopodobniej nie powinien siedzieć i śmieje się razem z Niallem i Liamem,kiedy Louis odbywa własną sesję. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się głośny śmiech Nialla,ale może też usłyszeć głos Louisa- miękki i wysoki. Harry uśmiecha się. Wyłącza się chwilowo na to co mówi obecnie Liam i zaczyna słuchać Louisa, słucha go mówiącego o miłości i szczęściu. Naprawdę,mógłby słuchać głosu Louisa przez cały dzień.

Kiedy go obserwuje, buzia Louisa świeci się i zadowolenie na jego twarzy przekracza swoje możliwości, co sprawia,że uśmiech Harry’ego poszerza się jeszcze bardziej. On zna te twarz. To jest ten rodzaj twarzy,która ukazuje się gdy siedzą na kanapie w swoim domu,oglądając film,od czasu do czasu łapiąc swoje spojrzenia. Widzi tę twarz,gdy obserwują się kątem oka na scenie lub podczas wywiadu, kiedy Louis myśli,że nikt nie patrzy (ktoś zawsze patrzy). To twarz budząca Harry’ego każdego poranka,kiedy mają wystarczająco szczęścia,żeby dzielić ze sobą łóżko.

On naprawdę kocha tę twarz.

Następnie słyszy krzyk Girolla i Louis trochę się wzdryga, co można ledwo zauważyć. Harry marszczy brwi. Zimna i mroczna twarz? O czym mówi ten pokręcony fotograf? Jeśli to nie jest twarz wypełniona miłością, to Harry najwyraźniej nie wie co to do cholery jest miłość. 

Jego brwi marszczą się jeszcze bardziej,kiedy Girolle pyta się czy może porozmawiać z Louisem na osobności. Harry’emu instynktownie włącza się tryb opiekuńczego chłopaka i obserwuje ich kiedy idą na drugi koniec pracowni,śledząc ich ruchy tak jak orzeł śledzi swoją ofiarę.

Z tej odległości nie może usłyszeć co mówią,ale może dokładnie obserwować sposób w jaki Girolle dotyka Louisa. Harry wie,że Louis nie lubi być dotykany w ten sposób. Ręce fotografa przesuwają się po jego twarzy,szyi i ramionach. Nie ma wątpliwości,że to przyjazny gest, ale to powoli zabija Harry’ego więc czy do cholery mógłby wreszcie przestać? Harry wypuszcza z siebie słowa pełne pogardy. Louis jest jego i tylko on może dotykać Louisa w taki sposób.

-Haz?- Liam szturcha go w ramię - Uh,wszystko w porządku,stary?

-Nie- mamroczę Harry, po czym wstaję i obraca się na pięcie - Zaraz wracam.

-Gdzie idziesz?- pyta Liam.

-Do toalety.

To nie jest do końca kłamstwo. Harry ma zamiar znaleźć toaletę,zablokować się w kabinie i spryskać zimną wodą swoją twarz,a następnie spróbować zebrać swoje myśli do kupy.

To nie jest wina Louisa,ale Harry czuję potrzebę upomnienia go po raz kolejny. Zdarza się to często,kiedy fan,dziennikarz albo Eleanor stoją zbyt blisko,a Harry nie może dokładnie powiedzieć światu do kogo należy Louis.

Jego myśli jaśnieją,a nastrój znacznie się poprawia,kiedy nawiedza go wizja tego,co może stać się po powrocie do hotelu. Harry zawraca do głównego studia i widzi Nialla czekającego na swoja kolej. Louis siedzi na skrzyni z Liamem,wymachując rękami z ożywieniem i najprawdopodobniej opowiadając kolejną pasjonującą historię. Zayn najwyraźniej gdzieś zniknął.

Louis odwraca głowę w stronę Harry’ego kiedy słyszy jego kroki. Uśmiech starszego chłopaka poszerza się,ukazując zmarszczki w okolicach oczu.

-Haz!- krzyczy radośnie, wymachując przy tym rękami - Opowiadałem właśnie Liamowi historię,kiedy to poszedłem do sklepu i—

-Louis, mogę cię prosić na sekundkę?- Harry przerywa swojemu chłopakowi, przechylając głowę w stronę drzwi,które wychodzą na korytarz. Technicznie jest to pytanie,ale ton jego głosu nie bardzo na to wskazuje.

Brwi Louisa podnoszą się do góry,ukazując zaciekawienie,po czym wychodzi z Harrym na korytarz.

-Wszystko w porządku?

Harry podchodzi do niego tak blisko,że Louis cofa się,a jego tyłek zderza się z zimną betonową ścianą. Młodszy chłopak patrzy na niego z góry. Harry łapie iskrę dezorientacji w oczach Louisa i uśmiecha się głupawo.

-Nie mogę powiedzieć,że podobał mi się sposób,w jaki Girolle cię dotykał,skarbie- mruczy Harry, a jego palce ciągną lekko rąbek koszulki Louisa, w miejscu gdzie talia spotyka się z dżinsami. 

Louis marszczy brwi.

-To wszystko było udawane,kochanie. On nie wie,że jesteśmy razem.

-Wiem,ale nie wyglądało to tak jakbyś kazał mu przestać,czyż nie?- Harry idzie dalej,podnosząc lekko koszulkę Louisa i wodzi palcami po jego skórze- ciepłej i miękkiej.

-Ja— Louis otwiera swoje usta,ale nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

-Słuchaj- Harry pochyla się tak,że jego usta znajdują się tuż obok ucha Louisa. Może poczuć dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało swojego chłopaka i śmieje się w myślach na taką reakcje -Kiedy wrócimy do hotelu, mam zamiar pokazać ci czyją jesteś własnością,skarbie. Będę pieprzył cię tak mocno,że rano nie będziesz mógł chodzić o własnych siłach, naznaczę cię tak,że każdy kto na ciebie spojrzy,będzie wiedział,że już do kogoś należysz.

-Do c-ciebie, zawsze do ciebie- jąka się Louis,a jego niebieskie oczy są szeroko otwarte.

-Za późno,kochanie- Harry nagle cofa się,patrząc jak Louis mruga na nagły wzrost światła -Wracaj tam i staraj się być grzeczny zanim wrócimy do hotelu.

Harry zauważa,że przez resztę sesji Louis jest znacznie spokojniejszy i zdystansowany. Trochę mniej hałaśliwy,nieco bardziej podatny na prosty uśmiech niż na głośny śmiech. Odsuwa się ,gdy inni chłopcy próbują go dotknąć,co sprawia,że Harry śmieję się bezgłośnie. Nadal,pomimo tego,jak grzeczny jest Louis,nie ominie go kara.

Nie mogą wrócić do hotelu wystarczająco szybko. Na szczęście,Harry i Louis dostali od managerów przywilej dzielenia pokoju. Kiedy znajdują się niedaleko recepcji,Harry pochyla się,żeby szepnąć do ucha Louisa instrukcję tego,co ma zrobić.

-Idź do naszego pokoju,rozbierz się i złóż swoje ubrania. Chcę,żebyś był nagi i na kolanach,kiedy do ciebie przyjdę- powiedział,po czym dał Louisowi lekkiego klapsa- A teraz idź,będę za niedługo.

Louis kiwa głową i biegnie szybko do windy; Harry obserwuje go z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. Zatrzymuję się na chwilę w holu wraz z resztą chłopaków ,którzy mają zamiar kupić napoje gazowane w pobliskim barze. Usprawiedliwia się,że jest zmęczony, po czym idzie w stronę pokoju.

Otwiera drzwi,a jego oczom ukazuję się klęczący Louis. Nagi i piękny. Harry myśli,że nigdy nie będzie ponad swoim chłopakiem; złocista skóra, świecące jasne oczy i ciemne włosy, których końcówki kontrastują z dość wyraźnie zarysowaną linią szczęki. Dłonie Louisa są umiejscowione na jego udach, a wzrok wędruję po sylwetce Harry’ego gdy ten powoli do niego podchodzi.

-Wyglądasz teraz tak dobrze, Lou- mamrocze Harry, po czym klęka na jedno kolano i całuję go krótko. Odrywa się w momencie gdy Louis próbuje pogłębić pocałunek. Wstaję i okrąża chłopaka,żeby zobaczyć go z każdej strony. Policzki Louisa są zaróżowione,jego usta proszą się o uwagę,a jego członek jest w połowie twardy.

-Co to jest,kochanie,hmm?- mówi Harry i trąci stojącego kutasa Louisa czubkiem swojego buta -Podnieca cię to? Wiedza,że zamierzam cię ukarać i utwierdzić w przekonaniu,że jesteś tylko mój? Co za mała dziwka.

Louis otwiera usta,żeby coś powiedzieć,ale ostatecznie sądzi,że lepiej będzie jeśli nic nie powie,więc ściska swoje wargi,a jego niewypowiedziane słowa zatrzymują się w jego gardle.

-Przynieś mi torbę. Jest w przedniej kieszeni mojej walizki- Harry przechyla głowę w stronę czarnego bagażu,ułożonego w kącie.

Louis przytakuję i przesuwa się,żeby wstać,ale Harry reaguję szybciej,pochylając się i kładąc dłoń na łopatkach swojego chłopaka. -Czy powiedziałem,że możesz wstać?

Louis potrząsa głową i upada z powrotem na ręce i kolana, po czym czołga się w stronę czarnej walizki,gdzie ukryta jest torba,która zawiera wszystkie ich zabawki. Harry nie może oderwać oczu od tyłka Louisa; okrągłego,twardego i absolutnie perfekcyjnego. Mogłoby się wydawać,że starszy chłopak specjalnie nim kręci kiedy czołga się w stronę walizki.

Minutę później, Louis udaję się z powrotem pod stopy Harry’ego, siada na piętach z torbą i kładzie ją przed sobą. Jest to nijaka czarna torba obwiązana sznurkiem,pierwotnie przeznaczona dla iPada,ale oni znaleźli dla niej inne zastosowanie. Harry dołącza do Louisa,siada na podłodze i krzyżuje nogi,a następnie obrzuca spojrzeniem zawartość worka.

-Hmm, czego by tu dzisiaj użyć…mamy korki,kajdanki,zaciski…- Uśmiecha się złośliwie w stronę Louisa i może zobaczyć jak jego oczy rozszerzają się na te słowa. Po kilku sekundach zastanawiania się,Harry wyciąga cztery elementy:opaskę na oczy, parę wyściełanych kajdanek,tubkę lubrykantu oraz kulki wibracyjne. Nie przegapia sposobu w jaki Louis się wzdryga,kiedy zauważa ułożone zabawki.

Harry okrąża Louisa tak,żeby znajdować się bezpośrednio za nim, szarpie jego nadgarstki i umiejscawia je za plecami chłopaka,po czym zapina je delikatnie. Louis płacze cicho, a Harry prycha. On wie,że Louis kocha gdy przejmuję nad nim kontrolę.Po szybkim sprawdzeniu tego,czy nie zapiął kajdanek zbyt ciasno, wiąże opaskę zasłaniając oczy Louisa i pomaga mu obniżyć ramiona,zostawiając tyłek w powietrzu,jednocześnie wciskając policzek w dywan. Louis lekko się szarpie, ale nie w sposób jakby próbował uciec.

-Będziesz dzisiaj grzeczny,skarbie- mówi mu Harry,pozwalając nucie sympatii wniknąć w jego głos,kiedy otwiera lubrykant palcami i okrąża wejście Louisa jednym z nich.

-Proszę- wzdycha Louis z zamkniętymi oczami.

-Weźmiesz to co ci dam-przypomina Harry z ostrym klepnięciem w tyłek,co sprawia,że Louis skręca się w swojej pozycji.Przygryza mocno swoją czerwoną wargę,brwi ściągnięte w determinacji,aby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zadowolony, Harry wyznacza ślad wokół dziurki Louisa,okrążając ją złośliwie delikatnym jak piórko dotykiem, ledwo wystarczającym,nim zaczyna przesuwać palec do środka. Louis wzdycha na uczucie lekkiego rozciągania. Harry nie traci czasu, dodając kolejny palec minutę później, wiedząc że szatyn jest jeszcze luźny po wczorajszej nocy. Pracuję nad dodaniem kolejnego palca,rozciągając Louisa od środka ,celowo unikając jego prostaty. Ma go pod sobą,dyszącego i sapiącego,walczącego ponownie z kajdankami,które ograniczają jego ruch,mimo tego nie wydobył z siebie jeszcze żadnego spójnego słowa.

Gdy jest przekonany,że Louis jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty, naciera kulki wibracyjne lubrykantem,po czym dociska końcówkę do otworu szatyna ,obserwując jego reakcje.Louis wykręca swoją głowę,starając się zobaczyć co robi dla niego Harry, na co ten odpowiada wciskając kulkę powoli,ale pewnie. Louis jęczy naprawdę głośno,a Harry jest zahipnotyzowany,zarówno dźwiękiem jak i tym,że tyłek jego chłopaka wydaję się wciągać kulkę do środka,trzymającą go ciasno. Niedługo potem jest już położona w środku, jej wystająca część przylega dokładnie do pośladków Louisa i Harry daję mu małego klapsa,żeby utrzymać go w miejscu. Louis piszczy,a Harry wie,że jest to spowodowane kulką dociśniętą do końca i wie także,że jeśli Louis poruszy się w prawo to końcówka dotknie jego prostaty. Harry obraca kulkę, wysyłając wibrację poprzez wnętrze Louisa.

Louis jęczy i Harry ucisza go.

-Cicho kochanie, nie chcemy,żeby inni cię usłyszeli- mruczy do jego ucha,naprowadzając swoje ogromne dłonie na tyłek Louisa- Nie chcesz jutro zejść na dół i mieć wzrok wszystkich na sobie,wiedzących co z tobą zrobiłem,prawda? Albo może chcesz? Założę się,że kochałbyś gdyby wiedzieli,jeśli wszyscy by wiedzieli, że poprzedniej nocy byłeś na kolanach z korkiem w tyłku,ponieważ byłeś niegrzeczny.

Kolejny głośny jęk wydobywa się z gardła Louisa,a Harry podejrzewa,że zdecydowanie nie był zamierzony. Uśmiecha się złośliwie.

-Czemu byłeś niegrzeczny, Louis?- Po kilku sekundach ciszy,prosi go delikatnie- Możesz teraz mówić.

-Byłem niegrzeczny,ponieważ pozwoliłem,żeby inny mężczyzna mnie dotknął- mówi nieśmiało- i sprawiłem,że byłeś zazdrosny.

-Jak myślisz,co powinienem teraz zrobić, hmm?

-Ukarz mnie, proszę,sir-odpowiada bez tchu,a Harry prawie jęczy,przez Louisa nazywającego go ‘’sir’’. On naprawdę stara się być posłuszny i brunet myśli,że nie będzie dla niego zbyt surowy.

-Wyprostuj się na kolanach,mam cię-Harry pomaga Louisowi usiąść na piętach i ściąga opaskę z jego oczu zanim staję przed twarzą szatyna.Odpina guzik swoich dżinsów,zsuwając je w dół wraz z bokserkami. Widzi jak Louis przełyka ślinę na widok jego kutasa,już w pełni twardego,uwolnionego z ciasnego materiału -Otwórz swoje usta,skarbie. Zamierzam pieprzyć twoje gardło tak dobrze,że za każdym razem kiedy powiesz dzisiaj i jutro chociaż słowo,będziesz pamiętał kto to dla ciebie zrobił.

Louis kiwa gorączkowo,jego usta otwierają się automatycznie. Harry nie marnując więcej czasu, wplątuję swoje palce w miękkie włosy Louisa,aby przytrzymać jego głowę,kiedy wkłada swojego penisa pomiędzy wargi szatyna. Głowa Harry’ego opada,a jego usta opuszcza mały jęk, na uczucie mokrych warg Louisa wokół jego długości i czuję się jakby był w niebie,a nie w pokoju hotelowym. Harry spogląda w dół,obserwując wciągnięte policzki Louisa owijające się wokół niego.

-Spójrz na mnie, Lou. Chcę widzieć twoją twarz,kiedy będę pieprzył twoje usta.

Louis słucha, umieszczając swoje oczy na twarzy Harry’ego,na wskutek czego ten nie ma pojęcia w jaki w sposób powstrzymał się od dojścia właśnie teraz. Oczy Louisa są jasne i błyszczące i prawie zupełnie ciemne,źrenice pochłaniają błękitne tęczówki,zmniejszając je do lazurowych aureoli.

-Kurwa, Lou,wyglądasz teraz tak dobrze- pomrukuje Harry, zaciskając palce w miękkich włosach szatyna i zaczyna wypychać biodra. Nie jest delikatny,ale nie jest też jeszcze szorstki, pieprząc usta Louisa w średnim tempie- Bierzesz mojego kutasa tak dobrze,kochanie.

Louis jęczy,jakby próbował coś powiedzieć, więc Harry nie ignoruje tego.

-Co to było?

-Czy mogę dojść,proszę?- pyta Louis z pośpiechem,a błaganie jest wypisane na jego twarzy- Proszę, sir?

-Tak szybko? Tylko niegrzeczni chłopcy mogą dojść od pieprzenia ich gardła wraz z wibratorem w tyłku- szydzi z niego Harry, dociskając kutasa do ust Louisa,aby ponownie się otworzyły -Nawet nie myśl o tym,żeby dojść,póki ci nie pozwolę. A kiedy będziesz chciał, masz błagać. Rozumiesz?

Louis kiwa najlepiej jak może z kutasem Harry’ego w jego gardle. Zadowolony z jego posłuszeństwa, Harry zaczyna wbijać się ponownie,szybciej i głębiej, czując jak jego kutas uderza w tył gardła Louisa z każdym pchnięciem. Louis bierze go bez narzekania,relaksując się z pełnym gardłem,trzymając swoje oczy cały czas na twarzy bruneta. Jego oczy są mokre od łez,grożące spłynięciem w każdej chwili. Przez kilka minut słychać w pokoju tylko ciche dźwięki pochodzące od Louisa, miękkie jęki opuszczające usta Harry’ego oraz stałe brzęczenie wibratora,nim Harry czuję,że jego brzuch się zaciska. Wyciąga swojego penisa,umieszczając go na twarzy Louisa i dochodzi na zarumienione policzki i mały nos,a część spermy skapuję szatynowi na szyję.

-Teraz jest to wszędzie gdzie on cię dotykał- warczy Harry- Mój- Przeciąga kciukiem przez swoją spermę na policzku Louisa i przybliża go do jego ust.Louis liże go chętnie i błaganie jest ponownie widoczne w jego oczach- Co byś chciał,skarbie?

-Pieprz mnie,proszę- mówi Louis, a jego głos jest całkowicie rozbity. To w połączeniu z widokiem jego twarzy jest wystarczające,aby Harry znów zaczął twardnieć. Uwalnia ręce Louisa z kajdanek i mówi mu co ma robić.

-Połóż się na łóżku, na plecach z rękoma nad głową. Rozłóż nogi.

Louis szybko czołga się na łóżko, przyjmując pozycję tak prędko jak tylko potrafi. Harry podchodzi i znowu zapina kajdanki nad jego głową,upewniając się,że nie może się dotknąć.Jest cienka warstewka potu na ciele Louisa,która wyróżnia tatuaże na jego piersi,falującej przy każdym oddechu. Kutas szatyna wygląda na boleśnie twardego, z jego główki wycieka sperma i leży ciężko naprzeciwko żołądka starszego chłopaka.

-Nie dochodź- przypomina mu Harry przed usadowieniem się między jego rozszerzonymi udami i ssie czubek fiuta Louisa swoimi ustami.

Louis jęczy, wijąc swoim ciałem i stara się uciec od ust Harry’ego,ale ten przyszpila jego biodra do łóżka i ponownie zawija się wokół niego. Ma świadomość,że szatyn jest wystarczająco blisko, ale chcę żeby był absolutnie zdesperowany. Wolną ręką, Harry chwyta podstawę kulki, drażniąc jego wejście. Louis niemalże krzyczy na to uczucie i dławi się słowami pochodzącymi z jego zrujnowanego gardła.

-Haz, proszę,potrzebuję cię w sobie- prosi ponownie Louis. 

-Bądź grzeczny- ostrzega go Harry,wypuszczając kutasa ze swoich ust i zaczyna powoli wyciągać kulkę. Obserwuje Louisa,kiedy ten wzdycha i jego twarz,relaksującą się gdy wtyczka opuszcza jego ciało- Chcesz,żebym cię pieprzył?To jest to czego chcesz?

Louis kiwa gorączkowo, wijąc się na pościeli.

-Proszę,sir.

Harry rozciąga swoje ciało, unosząc się nad Louisem tak,że ich twarze są kilka centymetrów od siebie.

-Powiedz mi jak bardzo tego chcesz- mruczy, karmiąc Louisa swoim palcem,ociekającego spermą.

Louis ssie jego palec do czysta.

-Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, proszę sir. Chcę,żebyś sprawił,że będę błagać.

-Cóż,skoro prosisz tak ładnie- Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie,po czym wbija się w Louisa jednym,płynnym ruchem. Nawet po wyjęciu wtyczki, Louis jest wciąż ciasny dookoła Harry’ego i oboje wzdychają na to uczucie.

Louis wciska pięty w jego plecy.

-Porusz się,proszę,potrzebuję żebyś mnie pieprzył-jęczy.

Harry nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nie,zważywszy na to jak bardzo też tego chcę,więc pcha nogi Louisa do tyłu i zaczyna wbijać się w niego na początek nierównym tempem. Pod nim jest Louis,jęczący imię Harry’ego przeplatanym ze słowem ‘’proszę’’. Harry pochyla się nad nim,ustawiając swoje przedramiona po obu stronach jego głowy i dosłownie wciska go w materac,z trzęsącym się łóżkiem przy każdym pchnięciu,co sprawia,że zagłówek uderza mocno o ścianę.

-Harry- dyszy surowo Louis- proszę,zaraz dojdę,pozwól mi,proszę.Pozwolisz mi dojść?

-Cicho- warczy Harry,zamykając go w brudnym i mokrym pocałunku. Louis skomle, kręcąc biodrami w dół,żeby spotkać te należące do Harry’ego. Sekundę ciszy przerywa szatyn,prosząc,tym razem szeptem.

-Potrzebuję dojść tak bardzo, sir, proszę- błaga,a łzy wyciekają z kącików jego oczu.

-Dojdziesz tylko ode mnie pieprzącego cię w ten sposób, rozumiesz?- mówi Harry, a biodra zaczynają tracić stały rytm,kiedy czuję,że zbliża się jego własny orgazm- Dojdziesz bez dotykania swojego kutasa,jak dziwka,którą jesteś.

Louis skomle głośno na te słowa,a jego ciało prostuję się,oczy trzęsą w sposób,który oznacza,że jest blisko.

-Dojdź dla mnie,kochanie- nakłania go Harry i Louis dochodzi,prawie płacząc,robiąc bałagan na swoim brzuchu i klatce piersiowej.

-Kurwa, Lou, wyglądasz tak pięknie kiedy dochodzisz, zawsze wyglądając na tak dobrze wypieprzonego…- dziurka Louisa zaciska się wokół jego kutasa i to za dużo. Dwa pchnięcia później Harry również dochodzi,wypełniając tyłek szatyna w połączeniu z głośnym jękiem. Louisowi szumi w uszach,a na jego twarzy widnieje nieobecny uśmiech.

Harry wychodzi z niego i czołga się ku górze,aby móc pocałować go poprawnie po raz pierwszy tego wieczora,pozwalając,żeby ich języki przeplatały się leniwie.

-Taki dobry dla mnie,zawsze- chwali go Harry,łapiąc jego nadgarstki uwięzione w kajdankach. Zdejmuję je i całuję sine linie,które pozostawiły na miękkiej skórze Louisa.

-Przepraszam, Harry- mówi cicho.

-Shh, skarbie, jest w porządku. Nie martw się już więcej o to- uspokaja go Harry, wstając na chwilę,aby przynieść z łazienki mokry ręcznik. Kiedy wraca,czyści nim Louisa. Prowadzi materiał wzdłuż jego ciała,wycierając spermę i pot,podczas gdy ten uspokaja się.

-Kocham Cię- mówi mu Louis,gładząc ręce Harry’ego,aby móc się do niego przytulić.

Harry kładzie się obok Louisa, otaczając go ramionami.

-Też Cię kocham,Lou.


End file.
